fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Ash and the Gangreen Gang's New Home/Taking Molly and Teddiursa Trick-Or-Treating
(Then we fade to Salem, Massachusetts in 1993, 300 years later in a high school classroom being taught by a teacher. That teacher is a woman with yellow skin, white eyes with black pupils that lack visible irises, short light brown chin-length hair, long black eyelashes, and wearing green earrings, a mint-turquoise short-sleeved blouse, a teal miniskirt, a light green long-sleeved jacket with the cuffs rolled up, and teal high-heeled shoes. She is Mrs. Edna Krabappel, the teacher of this classroom, and she is the one who is telling the story of those events from the last chapter) Mrs. Krabappel: (Narrating) Poor Shadow and Rouge! Neither their friends, their families, nor anyone else ever knew what became of them those 300 years ago. And so, the Sandersons were hanged by the Salem townsfolk. Now, there are those who say that on Halloween night, a black hedgehog, a white bat, and even Demidevimon, guard the old house, warning off any who might make the witches come back to life whilst Demidevimon hopes that any virgin could revive his masters! (Then Mrs. Krabappel threw a black ribbon at a girl, scaring her and the class, but then they bursted out laughing and then applauding while one teen just rolled his eyes in annoyance in his desk. He is a tall, skinny, 17 year old green-skinned boy with short black chin-length hair and pink eyes, and wearing black sunglasses, red, white, and blue striped wristbands, a blue and orange ski vest over a white baseball shirt with long purple sleeves, yellow pants, and black shoes. He is Ace D. Copular, the oldest and the leader of the Gangreen Gang. In the same classroom are five boys and a yellow Electric-type mouse Pokemon. One is a 13 year old boy with short black spiky hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a red baseball hat with a white bill and rectangular symbol on the front and a blue rim around the bill, a blue and white striped short-sleeved shirt, a white Poketech watch on his left wrist, an umber brown pair of capris with red rims, and blue and white slip-on shoes. He is Ash Ketchum. The second is a 15 year old, snake-like green-skinned boy with a spiky nose, short black chin-length hair, pink eyes, black lips, a forked tongue, and catlike pupils, and wearing a brown kangol hat, a white tanktop with black rims and a yellow stripe around the torso, black and yellow striped wristbands, orange shorts, white socks, and black and white converse shoes. He is Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry, Ace's second-in-command, the second oldest, and the slippery member of the Gangreen Gang, who is sometimes treated as a punching bag to Ace whenever he falls out of line. The third is a short 14-year-old green-skinned boy with a Spanish accent, a large chin with rounded teeth jutting out from his lower lip, and short black emo-like hair covering his right eye, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt with a white long-sleeved one underneath, black pants, and black shoes. He is Li'l Arturo de la Guerra, the youngest and the shortest member of the Gangreen Gang. The fourth is a 15 year old ape-like green-skinned boy with green skin, an oval-shaped head, snail-like eyes, short black hair, and a tongue lolling out of his mouth, and wearing a dark red ripped shirt and brown ripped pants with a rope tied around the waist for support. He is Grubber J. Gribberish, the second youngest, the third oldest, and the gross member of the Gangreen Gang. The last one is a huge fat 15-year-old green-skinned boy with green skin, short orange hair covering a single blue eye, freckles on his cheeks, and a buck tooth, wearing a dark green short-sleeved shirt with two yellow striped rims on the sleeves with the belly sticking out, blue jeans with the ankle rims rolled up, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and black and white shoes. He is Big William "Billy" W. Williams, the third oldest, the third youngest, and the brawny member of the Gangreen Gang. And the small Electric-type mouse Pokemon has yellow fur with two brown stripes on his back, a brown spot on his rear and start-point of his tail, black tips on his ears, and red spots on his cheeks. He is Pikachu, Ash's friend and partner) Ace: Give me a break. (Mrs. Krabappel turned and saw Ace) Mrs. Krabappel: Aha! We seem to have a sceptic in our midst. Ace D. Copular, would you care to share your California, laid-back, tye-dye point of view? Ace: (Smirking) Okay. Granted that you guys here in Salem are all into these black hedgehogs, white bats, witches, warlocks, and stuff. (Ace didn't believe in these things) Mrs. Krabappel: (Confused) Stuff? (Ash and the other students groaned) Ace: (Giving in) Fine, but everyone here knows that Halloween was invented by the candy companies. It's a conspiracy! Girl's voice: It just so happens that Halloween is based on the ancient feast called "All Hallow's Eve. (The other students turned and saw a 14 year old with short chin-length honey blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a hot pink hat with a black band, a black tanktop underneath a light pink sleeveless mini-skirt dress with a white Peter Pan collar, a blue neck ribbon, a red long sleeveless overshirt-like vest, black leg socks, and brown cowgirl boots. She is Serena, Ash's girlfriend who loves fashion and adventure. And the five girls with her high-fived with Serena. The first girl is a teenage girl with pale apple green skin, long, curly, luminous orange hair with brilliant yellow streaks, and brilliant raspberry eyes, and wearing a lilac short-sleeved blouse with short, puffy sleeves, short purple overalls with a gold diamond at the bottom of each leg, a spiky gold belt with a gold diamond as a buckle, lilac fingerless opera gloves, a dark purple hair scrunchie with gold spikes, lavender stockings with purple triangles on them, a black necklace with a ruby pendant on a gold brooch, and dark purple boots with gold spiky anklets brown soles, and gold spikes on the backs. She is Adagio Dazzle, Ace's girlfriend. The second girl is a teenage girl with light purple skin, long purple hair with blue strands, and purple eyes, and wearing a blue sleeveless vest with the sleeve rims ripped, a white tank top underneath, a red gem necklace, three purple wristbands on her arms, purple criss-cross belt with a white star-shaped buckle, violet pants with glitter pockets, and knee-high dark purple boots. She is Aria Blaze, Snake‘s girlfriend. The third girl is a teenage girl with pale purple skin, long purple hair with light blue strands, and gray blue eyes, and wearing a pink hat with white star symbols, a blue short-sleeved shirt with short, puffy sleeves and purple sleeve rims, a dark blue sleeveless vest, a navy blue bracelet on her left wrist, blue jeans with hole designs, and black high heeled boots. She is Starlight Glimmer, Arturo's girlfriend. The fourth girl is a teenage girl with pale blue skin, long light blue hair with dark blue strands, and purple eyes, and wearing a microphone-themed scrunchie in her hair, a red gem choker, a fuchsia tanktop, a purple long-sleeved jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a pink skirt, light pink knee-high socks, and pink knee-high converse shoes. She is Sonata Dusk, Billy's girlfriend. And the last girl is a teenage girl with light blue skin, long pale blue hair with light blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a blue long-sleeved jacket, a purple short-sleeved dress with yellow rims and blue lining around the skirt, and blue knee-high boots with purple rims. She is Trixie, Grubber's girlfriend) Serena: It's the one night of they ear where the spirits of the dead can return to Earth. Trixie: Yeah! Mrs. Krabappel: Well done, Serena! (The students cheered for her. Ace got up and went over to Adagio) Ace: Well, in case Jimi Hendrix shows up tonight, here. (He handed Adagio his phone number because he had a crush on her. The school bell began to ring, signaling the students to go home. Ace smiled at her when she was about to leave, until a jock walked towards him) Jock: You don't have a fat chance with the leader of the Dazzlings! (Ash's group quickly picked up their books and left. Outside, all of the people walked out of school. As Ash and the Gangreen Gang got out their bikes and began to ride, Serena and the Dazzlings walked as the little kids, in costumes, ran. That is, until Ash's group rode their bikes beside them) Ash: Serena? Gangreen Gang: Dazzlings? Serena and Dazzlings: Hi. Ace: Hi. Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you in class. Especially Adagio there. Serena: (Smiling) You didn't. Adagio: Didn't mind it one bit. Ash: (Holding out his hand) My name's Ash Ketchum. Serena: (Shaking his hand) Yeah, I know. You and the Gangreen Gang just moved here, huh? Ash: Yeah, last week. Serena: Must be a big change for you. Ash: Yeah, that's for sure. Serena: (Confused) You like it here? Ash's group, except Ace: Yep! Ace: Oh, the leaves are great and all, but…. I don't know. Just this Halloween stuff. Adagio: You don't believe in it? Ace: What, like the Sandersons? No way! Ash and Serena's groups: (Playfully) Not even on Halloween? Ace: Especially not on Halloween! (Adagio gave Ace a piece of paper) Adagio: Trick or Treat. (She began to leave. Ace grinned as he opened the piece of paper, hoping it was Adagio's phone number, but it wasn't; It was his phone number. Later on, Ash and the Gangreen Gang kept riding their bikes around town, then into the woods. They rode their bikes to the graveyard until three boys, two girls, and a Normal-type scratching cat Pokemon popped out of nowhere. One boy is 18 years old with short blond hair, blue-green eyes, a scar across his forehead, nose received from Squall as retaliation during a duel, and wearing a gray long-sleeved shirt that is underneath a blue sleeveless vest with a cross design lined in white, black pants, a gray long-sleeved coat with an emblem resembling the symbol of the Cross of Saint James on the sleeves, black gloves, black boots, and a silver chain with a tag. The cross is a symbol as much as the angel wings are Rinoa's and the Griever is Squall's. He is Seifer Almasy. The second boy is 15 years old, tall, and very muscular with tan skin, short black hair with longer sideburns, and wearing an orange tank top with two thunderbolts on the upper back near the arms, baggy, charcoal sweatpants with two red stripes on the flank of each leg and a charcoal 8 symbol designed in white lining, mustard yellow and white Converse shoes, and a thunderbolt necklace as an homage to his name's origin and his elemental affinity in his original appearance. He is Rai, Seifer's best friend. The last boy has short chin-length light blue hair, light blue eyes, and is wearing a white shirt with a red R on the front, a black tanktop underneath, dark gray gloves, white pants with a purple rim around the waist, and dark gray boots. He is James, Seifer and Rai's best friend and a member of Team Rocket, who loves to play pranks, despite being reluctant to help Seifer's group. One girl is 14 years old with reddish-brown eyes, short, light steel blue, roughly jaw-length hair with long bangs that covers her left eye, a blue sleeveless jacket, tan Capri pants with irregularly placed pockets — one on her right thigh and one on her lower left leg — and light steel blue slip-on shoes with white lining. She is Fuu, Seifer, Rai, and James' best friend. The second girl has long hip-length magenta hair with a curl at the end, green eyes, and is wearing green orb earrings, a white cropped shirt with a red R on the front, a black cropped tanktop underneath, dark gray arm gloves, a white miniskirt, and dark gray leg boots. She is Jessie, Seifer, Rai, James, and Fuu's best friend and James' partner in Team Rocket, and like James, loves playing pranks and hates helping Seifer's group be mean. And the Normal-type scratching cat Pokemon has light beige fur, brown tips on the toes and curly tail, two whiskers on the forehead, two whiskers on each side of the cheeks, black ears with the interior colored pink, and has a oval-shaped gold coin on the forehead. He is Meowth, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Jessie, and James' best friend and Jessie and James' partner in Team Rocket, same like Jessie and James on playing pranks and hating to help Seifer's group) Seifer: Halt! Who are you? Ash: Who, me? Oh, my name is Ash Ketchum. (He picks up Pikachu) This is my Pokemon, Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu. Ash: Pikachu says hello. (He puts Pikachu down and points to the Gangreen Gang) Ash: And these are my stepbrothers, Ace…. Ace: My name's Ace. Ace D. Copular. Ash: Snake…. Snake: I'm Ssssssanford D. Ingleberry. But everyone callssss Me Ssssssnake, gotssss it? Ash: Lil' Arturo…. Arturo: (In Spanish) Hola, yo me llamo Arturo de la Guerra. (In English) Please call me Lil' Arturo or just Arturo. Ash: Big Billy.… Billy: Duh, my name is William W. Williams. Call me Big Billy or just Billy. Ash: And Grubber. (Grubber blew a bunch of raspberries, much to Seifer's group's confusion) Seifer's group: (Confused) What? Ash: He means "And I am Grubber J. Gribberish." That's what he said. (Understanding what Ash said, Seifer's group nodded) Seifer's group: (Realize) Oh, okay. Ash: And we just moved here. Pikachu: (Happily) Pikachu! Rai: From where? Ash: Los Angeles. (Seifer's group was quiet and confused until Ace corrected them) Ace: You know, LA. Fuu: Oh, dude! Jessie: Tubular! Seifer: I'm Seifer Almasy. (Pointing To the other members of his group) This is Rai, that's Fuu, that's Jessie, that's James, and this is their cat, Meowth. (To Ash's group) So, let's have a smoke. Ash: (Defensively) Are you kidding me? I don't smoke! James: They must be very health conscious in LA. Jessie and Meowth: Yeah. (Seifer laughed, and he and his group, except Team Rocket, high-fived) James: What's so funny? Fuu: (Ignoring James) You got any cash, Hollywoods? Ash: No. Fuu: We don't get any smokes from you nor do we get any cash. Seifer: What are we supposed to do with our afternoon? Ace: Maybe you could learn to breathe through your nose. (Rai and Team Rocket laughed, but Seifer glared at them, making them stop. James and Rai stared at Ace's shoes) James: Whoa, check out the new Beatle boots! Rai: Cool! Let me try them on. (Ash's group didn't like it as they were about to leave, but Rai stopped him, much to Team Rocket's concern. Later, Ace rode his bike with Ash's group, without his shoes) Seifer: See you later, guys! Rai: Later, dudes! Fuu: See ya, Hollywoods! (Then Ash and the Gangreen Gang kept riding their bikes and stopped, with Ace looking angrily at the clock. He, Ash, and the other Gangreen Gang members rode their bikes. Then they walked back home after they parked their bikes in the garage. Inside, the parents were getting ready for the party until Ace kicked the door open, and he, Ash, and the other Gangreen Gang members and walked in. One is a Champion-leveled green ogre-type Digimon with long white hair, two black horns with red stripes on his head, and wearing a vampire costume consisting a black bat cape with a red interior, a white long-sleeved shirt with frilly cuffs, a black bow tie, a gray pinstriped sleeveless vest with three black buttons, black pants, white gloves, black shoes, and fake vampire fangs. Sometimes he carried a bone club. But today, he carried a long black cane with a gold tip. He is Ogremon, the Gangreen Gang's father and Ash's stepfather. And the woman with long mahogany hip-length hair tied in a ponytail, amber eyes, and wearing a rose gold tie, a pink short-sleeved dress with puffy sleeves and gold lining, rose gold wristbands, a gold starry halo, baby pink stockings, and pink ballet slippers. She also carries a clear plastic wand with a gold glittering star on top in her left hand. She is Delia Ketchum, Ogremon's wife, Ash's mother, and the Gangreen Gang's stepmother. With them is a Psychic/Fairy-type mime bipedal, humanoid Pokemon with with a round, white body with a magenta spot in the middle. His light pink arms and legs are connected to his body by magenta spheres. His knees have small, white coverings. There are magenta pads on the tips of his white fingers, and his dark blue feet curl upward at the tips. Blue growths resembling clown hair extend from the sides of his pale pink head, and there are magenta circles on his cheeks. His jaw is curved inward, resembling the mouth of a wooden dummy. He is Mr. Mime, or as Delia calls him, Mimey) Ogremon: Hey, boys. Delia: Hi, boys, how was school? Ace: It sucked so bad! Ash: (As Ace walks upstairs) You watch your mouth! Ace: I can't believe we moved here! (He leaned his head on the door and slammed his fist) Delia: He's not wearing shoes? Ogremon: (Shrugging) Well, must be a protest. Mr. Mime: Mime. (Meanwhile, Ash's group came in their room. But what they didn't know was that someone was watching them in one of their closets. Ash's group lay down on a bed, cuddling some pillows) Gangreen Gang: Oh, Dazzlings, you're so soft. I just want to kiss you…. Ash: Same with me, Serena.... (Suddenly, a girl and a teddy bear-like creature came out of the closet, scaring them and making them yelp. This girl is 5 years old with short dirty blonde hair, cyan eyes, and wearing a witch costume consisting a tall black pointed hat, a red hair ribbon, a long-sleeved purplish black dress, and flat orange shoes. She also carries a broom in her right hand. She is Molly Hale, Ash's little sister, Delia's daughter, Ogremon‘s stepdaughter, and the Gangreen Gang's stepsister. And the light brown teddy bear-like Normal-type Pokemon is Teddiursa) Molly: Boo! (Molly laughed at them) Molly: (Playfully) I scared you, I scared you! Ha ha ha ha ha. (Pretending to be an older girl) I'm Serena and the Dazzlings. Kiss me, I'm Serena and the Dazzlings! (Ace glared at her while Ash’s group laughed at first) Ace: (Angrily) Molly! I thought Mom and Pop told you to stay out of our room! Molly: (As herself, ruffling his hair) Don't be crabby. Ash: Yeah, she was just goofing around. (Then Molly began to jump on his bed in an excited mood) Molly: (Excitedly) Guess what? You have to take me and Teddiursa trick-or-treating! Teddiursa: (Happily) Teddy! Ash’s group, except Ace: (Happily) Really? Awesome! Pikachu: (Happily) Pikachu! (Ace crossed his arms) Ace: Not this year, Molly. Ash’s group: (Aghast) What?! Molly: Mama says you have to. Ace: Well, she or Pop can take you! (Ace began to walk away, but Molly grabbed his sleeve) Molly: She and Papa are going to a party at Town Hall. Ace: Well, you're 5! Go by yourself! (He began to drum on his drum set) Molly: No way! I'm not familiar with this town. I could get lost. Besides there's a full moon outside. The weirdos are out. Ash: She has a point. Snake: We jusssst moved here. (Ace didn't listen to them. Molly then hugged him, but he was getting angry) Molly: (Pleading) Come on, Ace. Couldn't you forget about being leader of a cool gang for one night, please? Come on, you're gonna have a good time during trick-or treating. Ace: (Angrily) Forget it! Molly: (Defiantly) It doesn't matter what you say. You're taking me! Teddiursa: (Angrily) Ur! Ash: If you don’t, Molly’s gonna tell on you. Ace: I'd like to see her try! (He walked away from her and sat on the stairs with his arms crossed. Molly watched him and had no choice. Seeing Molly inhale, about to scream, Ash, Pikachu, Teddiursa, and the Gangreen Gang, except Ace, covered their ears) Molly: MAMA!! (Later on, Ash's family, consisting Ash Ketchum, his sister Molly Hale, their mother Delia Ketchum, their stepfather Ogremon, and their stepbrothers the Gangreen Gang, were getting ready for tonight, but there was still no sign of Ace and Molly) Ogremon: Let's go! Hurry up! The bewitching hour is about to begin! (Suddenly, Molly jumped on Ash and Ogremon and playfully attacked them as Delia and the boys smiled until Ace walked out, not smiling, and wearing his spare black shoes since his old ones were taken by Rai earlier) Ash: (Playing along) Ahh, help me! Ogremon: (Playing along) Bad witch, get away! Delia: (Smiling) Isn't that a scary witch? Billy: Wow! Arturo: You look very scary! Snake: Oh, yessssss! (They notice Ace not smiling) Ash: What about you, Ace? What are you supposed to be? Pikachu: (Happily) Pika? Ace: (Flatly) A member of Fat Albert‘s group. (Then Delia held out her camera) Delia: Say, "Halloween!" Everyone except Ace and Delia: Halloween! (And their picture was taken) Coming up: The group, after Molly and even Ash's group unexpectedly humiliates Ace in front of Seifer's group, reconcile after a brief lash-out from Ace. Then they surprisingly reunite with Serena's group at their house. Then after agreeing to go check out the old Sanderson cottage, they officially meet Team Rocket for good and agreed to take them with upon hearing their apology for not sticking up for Ash's group against Seifer's group before. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hocus Pocus Fanmakes Category:Halloween Stories Category:Halloween Fanmakes